Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls
by CatsEyeFanfictionInc
Summary: Mello didn't know where to turn. The Kira case was hitting a dead end for him. His life is out our order, and all he wants is someone to console in. Then, a familiar stranger he hadn't seen in four years shows up, and changes everything. MattxMello


YAY! I am back!

And, guess what? I POSTED SOMETHING OTHER THAN, 'I'LL NEVER BE ENOUGH'!

Don't worry, it's not over! I'm just too lazy to post it! :D

So, anyways, this is my MattxMello fanfiction! Now, before you jump to conclusions, no, I do not support this pairing. Strangely enough, I thought up the idea, and decided to type it out. If you want me to type up another MattxMello, for a birthday or special occassion, I'll be happy enough to do it! The thing is, I don't type about the things things I don't like for myself, but when it comes to requests, I'll take in pretty much anything.

**BUT I'M NOT TAKING REQUESTS AT THE MOMENT! COME BACK IN A FEW YEARS...!**

I hope to take requests soon, so, if you think I could write out YOUR request, then send me a message when I give the A-Okay!

But you're here for your MattxMello, not for me! Enjoy the story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Death Note; this was purely fan-made and in no way should profit out of this.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls**

A Cat's Eye Fanfiction Inc. Production

_Why do I even try?_

_What's the point in moving on if all I'm going to do is fail?_

_Everyone knows that I'm only second best…_

_I try and try my hardest, yet that BRAT hardly has to lift a finger to beat me…_

_I'm trying to bite off more than I can chew, and I swallow chunks whole because I can never finish what I started completely…_

_Even my best friend…_

_That's a completely different story, with a whole mess of emotions thrown in…_

_Why does my life have to be so complicated? Always trying to be noticed, to be number one…_

_Maybe he'd notice me then…_

_Why do I always go in way over my head? Why do I chase after things I can never get…?_

Thoughts flew through the blonde's mind, questions desperately trying to find the answers to their problems. He sighed. His life was nothing more than a failure. He had tried so many times to outwit Near, but no matter how hard he tried, Near always seemed to be one step ahead of him, one league away from his, one IQ point higher than him. It didn't matter what they did; Near always could beat him, whether it was cooking, cleaning, test-taking, artwork, woodshop…

There were a few things that Near he had challenged Near to, but Near had said no; such as popularity, strength, sportsmanship…Near always responded with this:

"Does that really matter in life? Our goal is to one day succeed…maybe even surpass L. Do you really think that he has time for friends, or sports? If it is not important, why even bother?"

He sighed. That was when they were young. Now, they were older, and out of the orphanage that used to be their home. L was gone. His idol had been sent to Heaven; while Kira was still raging around, murdering more and more criminals…What was there to gain? No matter how hard Kira worked, he could never create the utopia he desired. It was clear to the blue-eyed boy. Even if all the criminals were eliminated, and the world was only filled with people Kira judged as good, those people would live in constant fear of being killed. Because, what if Kira killed off a person that, in his eyes was an evil person, but in another's eyes, was actually a really good person? They'd begin to fear whether they'd die, struck down for something they had done in the past that they couldn't remember. And crime would never stop; so long as there were humans on the planet Earth, crime would continue.

And, if Kira truly wanted to create a utopia, he'd be cutting the numbers of the population down by so much; those left would probably be unable to afford living. Factories would be shut down if the workers were killed; guards would go out of job if they had no one to protect…Everything would be thrown out of whack. Even if they COULD change their ways, it would take a long time, and it certainly couldn't be done the way Kira was going at it.

He was one of the few who stood a change at stopping Kira. But he had no idea where to start. He had hit yet another dead end. He didn't know where to start gathering information again, where to begin looking, who to look for to gain help…And meanwhile, Near was probably set up in a room full of resources, and with plenty of people working under him. He'd hardly have to lift a finger YET AGAIN.

And, if the case wasn't enough, he hadn't been in touch with his friend Matt for years. He wondered if Matt even knew where he was…

He jolted to a sound over-head, almost as though someone had dropped a bomb nearby. A few moments later, a blinding bright light flashed outside, accompanied by a giant, 'CRACK!' The teen finally noticed the water droplets pouring out from the clouds above. He was warm and safe inside, so he needn't be concerned. _It isn't my problem at the moment. My problem is how to start chasing after Kira…_

All of a sudden, he felt a pounding on his door. It wasn't like a normal 'Knock'. It was a dull pound, then a long pause, and another pound. Which was followed by a pause, and then a third pound. Whoever it was, they were tired, and probably soaking wet in the rain. The teenager stood up, and walked towards the door. _What idiot would be out in this weather…?_

It wasn't exactly his house. After he had left the Wammy's House, with a generous amount of money, he had gone off on his own, not even stopping to say goodbye to his best friend, Matt, who he missed dearly…

The house he currently resided in was a cheap rental. It was very small; it had a living room, a bathroom, a kitchen, a garage, and a very small second floor, where a bedroom with two beds was the only room on the elevated floor. Still, rent was extremely cheap; only $500 a month. He didn't even have to pay the bills. Occasionally, he'd have to do a favor, or loan some money, to the original owner, but other than that, the blonde pretty much didn't have to do much more.

The colors of the rooms were similar to that of a sunset, with various shades of yellow, orange, reds, browns, and whites. The furniture, the walls, the kitchen, the beds…Everything was shaded in that color scheme. The blonde liked the array of colors. The colors were vivid, but not blindingly bright.

He reached the door. He tried to look out of his peephole, but whoever it was had bent over to catch their breath. Still, something was familiar about the vibrant shade of color of the stranger's hair…

The blue-eyed adolescent decided to just meet the stranger head on. He reached towards the door knobs, grasped it, turned it, and pulled the door open. He got a good look at the stranger. His eyes widened in sheer surprise. The boy's hair was slightly longer, and he certainly was taller, but there was no mistaking it. He was just as handsome as Mello remembered…

"MATT!"

Matt looked up at his friend, smiling. "The one and only…" His clothes were soaking, and he gasped for breath, occasionally coughing as water poured down his face and into his mouth. He shivered cold in the rain.

"You think that you could…just leave without…saying goodbye…?" Matt asked. He chuckled in between pants. "You really are…a terrible friend…Mello…"

Mello just stared down at his friend. Then, he shook his head. Reality was sinking in. Matt was at his house, soaking wet, and probably catching a cold.

Matt…All wet…

_There's no time to think about that, you pervert!_

"Let's go inside…You're probably soaked to the bone…" Mello muttered. He opened the door all the way, and gestured to Matt to get inside. Matt staggered a few steps, almost falling over his own feet. Mello closed the door behind him. Then, he walked over to Matt. He hoisted Matt's arm over him for support. He helped Matt trudge to the couch. Matt plopped on the couch, sighing in relief. "God, that feels good…"

Mello sat next to him, staring at his bedraggled friend. "How did you find me…?" Mello asked.

"It wasn't easy…You're such a bastard, removing your picture from everywhere…" Matt muttered, laughing. Mello simply smirked. "I had to ask a bunch of people, relying on rumors I had heard…I hit dead ends, like, a million times."

"But you never gave up…" Mello admired his friend. Matt had immediately leapt up to the task, thinking everything through…He had no problems, nothing to live up to…

Matt smiled. "Of course not! I couldn't give up! You're my best friend! What kind of friend would just let his best friend leave without him?"

Mello smiled, his chest fluttering. He tried to ignore it, but there was no ignoring the butterflies flying through his stomach…

"I got lucky, one day, though. I had heard a rumor of some blonde with blue eyes renting a house in this neighborhood. I was walking down the street when it started pouring. I started running, and, well, I came here." Matt's hand reached behind his neck, rubbing it in embarrassment. "I actually got lucky again when I ran your doorbell…By the time I reached your house, I didn't care who it was…I was so tired and cold that I'd be happy to see Kira on the other side of the door!"

Mello laughed. Matt smiled. "God, I missed that so much…" Matt muttered.

Mello looked at his friend, confused. "Missed what?"

Matt blushed lightly. He looked away from his friend, embarrassed. "It's…Nothing…" he murmured.

"Aw, come on! You're my best friend. You just spent years looking for me, and just ran for who-knows-how-long through the rain! You can tell me!"

Matt looked over at Mello. Blushing even harder, he muttered, "…Your laugh…"

Mello felt his face heat up. "My what?"

"Your laugh…I use to think that it was…Really nice…I used to always want to make you laugh…"

Mello felt his face turn ruby. Both boys looked away from each other. An awkward silence stretched between them as their faces cool. Mello took a deep breath. _Calm down. Don't let your hopes get high. He just missed me a lot…He's my best friend. Of course he missed me…_

He looked back over at Matt. "Can I get you something?"

"Huh?" Matt asked, staring at the wall, distracted.

"You know, food, a towel, a blow-job…?" Mello asked. Immediately, be blushed and covered is mouth, face deep red. Matt looked over at Mello, face as red as his hair, a shocked expression on his face.

"I-I-I meant blow-drier! Blow drier! For your hair!" Mello defended, shaking his head and hands back and forth. How could he have let that slip?

For a minute, Matt was speechless, still bright red. As their faces once again cooled, Mello could've sworn that Matt had a flash of a look on his face…As though he was actually considering something…

But it was gone so fast; Mello was convinced that it hadn't been there at all. "How's about we start with a towel?" Mello offered.

"Yeah…" Matt muttered, though he was clearly distracted by something else. Mello walked to the bathroom, where he kept all his towels. He walked back into the room to find that Matt was staring at the wall, with a dreamy expression on his face.

"I'm back," Mello announced. Matt jolted up, shocked.

"I SWEAR TO GOD, I WASN'T THINKING THAT! YOU GOT ME ALL WRONG!" Matt shouted, hands waving frantically in front of his red face.

Mello stood statue-still, utterly confused. "Huh…? I never said anythig like that…"

"Oh…Well, then…Never mind…" Matt muttered, slouching down, embarrassed.

Mello smirked. "Sounds like there's someone special in your life…"

Matt jerked up, blushing. "Uh…well…Kinda…We're not together, though..."

Mello's smirk got bigger, even though his heart hurt. He only wanted his friend's happiness. If his friend was happy with someone else…"So, is she cute?"

"…well…um…You could say that…" The blush on Matt's got darker and dark.

Mello cocked his head to the side. "Is there something wrong?"

"…Everything's good…" Matt muttered, obviously lying.

Mello paused for a moment. Then, he shrugged. Matt didn't have to tell him. Besides, they had been away from each other for years. Matt had every right to keep secrets from him.

Mello walked over towards Matt, towel in hand. "Here. Take thiWOOOOOAH!" Mello shouted the last part, tripping over his feet; he normally didn't trip like that, but even Mello had his moments. Matt's eyes widened as he saw Mello flying towards him. Mello closed his eyes, bracing for impact. He heard Matt shout, 'OUMPH!' underneath him, gasping as the wind was knocked out of him. All of a sudden, Mello's face collided with something. He felt fire flying through his veins. He slowly opened his eyes. Then, they flew open in shock.

He was lying on top of Matt, legs around his best friend's hips. His hands were on his shoulders. Matt, blushing underneath him, had his lips pressed against Mello's, eyes wide with shock. Mello immediately leapt up, sitting on top of his friend. "OH MY GOD! I'm sorry!" he apologized, blushing furiously, hands on his mouth.

Matt and Mello stayed frozen on the spot for a few minutes, blushing madly. Mello felt as though his insides had just been struck with lightning. He longed to dive right back on top of Matt and drive his lips against Matt's, running his fingers in his hair, pressing up against his best friend…

But he couldn't do that. Matt had his eyes set on someone else…

Mello, realizing he was still on top of Matt, leapt off of him. He shoved the towel into Matt's face. "Here…I'll go make some hot chocolate…"

He began to head towards the kitchen. "Wait, Mello…!"

Mello turned around, staring at his friend. His arm was extended, fingers outstretched, as though to stop him. "Yeah…?" the blonde asked.

The fingers clenched into a fist. Matt blushed. He drew his hand back in, muttering, "…Never mind…"

Mello stared at his friend. Then, perplexed, he walked into the kitchen.

A few minutes later, Mello came back into the room, a tray with two cups filled with steaming hot chocolate in them. On the side were several chocolate bars, some graham crackers, and some whipped cream. He found that Matt was trying to dry off his clothes the best he could with the towel.

"Here. Maybe this will warm you up," Mello muttered, handing his red-headed friend a cup of hot chocolate.

Just underneath his breath, Matt muttered, "That moment before pretty much heated the chill…"

"Huh? Did you say something?" Mello asked.

Matt blushed again. He sipped the hot chocolate, muttering, "No…"

Mello, not convinced, sat down next to Matt. Together, they both sipped hot chocolate, in silence, just enjoying each other's company.

After the silence, Mello asked, "Do you have a place to stay?"

"Yeah…I'm in the hotel down the street from here."

"You mean the Marriott?"

"No, the bed-and-breakfast next to it. I didn't want to waste all the money I had, because I spend over half of it looking for you."

"Oh…Well, you could always come here…" Mello offered. It was the least he could do for his friend, who had worked so hard to find him.

Matt looked up, surprised. "You have room?"

"Sure. You're only one person!"

Matt looked at his friend. Then, he smiled warmly. "Thanks…" he muttered.

Mello smiled back. "No prob." He stood up, saying, "Come on. We can take my car, and get your stuff from the hotel."

Before Mello could walk to get his keys. Matt grabbed his hand. "Wait…"

Mello looked down at his friend. Matt stood up. Then, he moved closer, and wrapped his arms around Mello, pulling him into a heartfelt hug. Mello tensed up slightly, surprised.

"…I missed you, Mello…" Matt muttered, eyes closed, head on shoulder.

Mello, eyes half-closed, wrapped his arms around Matt, closing his eyes, resting his head on Matt's thin, wiry shoulder. "I missed you, too…"

"Why didn't you say goodbye…?"

"…I guess I didn't want to believe that I was really leaving…I guess I thought that, if I didn't, I wouldn't risk wanting to turn back…"

"You could've at least left a note, a message…SOMETHING…"

"I'm sorry, Matt. I wasn't thinking."

"I spend four years looking for you…I kept doubting that I'd ever see you again, but I kept trying…"

"Matt…"

Matt looked into Mello's eyes, melting into the azure twins. "What matters is that we found each other…It might've taken a long time, and you might've wanted to give up, but we finally found each other. Isn't that all that matters…?"

Matt stared stared at Mello for a while. Then, he smiled, eyes closed, saying, "Yeah…I guess you're right…"

Mello kept his blush back. Matt looked so cute…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, Mello, how's the Kira case coming?"

Mello hesitated, pausing from crawling into his bed. Matt had settled into his house, and now, both of them were in the bedroom, each taking their own single bed. Mello looked down at his mattress, disappointed.

"It hasn't been going…"

"But I thought you were succeeding L…"

Mello looked up at Matt, surprised, who was tucked into his bed, lying on his sides, keeping himself up with his arms. "What…You didn't hear?"

Matt cocked his head to the side. "Hear what?"

Mello sighed. "L died before he could name a successor…And it was obvious that he would've picked Near…So Near has the Kira case, and I'm trying to do research on my own.

Matt stared at Mello, abashed. "WHAT?! But…I thought for sure Near would never do something so dangerous…"

"Well, he is…And I've tried to get SOME information, but…It's all a bunch of dead ends…" Mello muttered. His head fell in his hands. "I don't know what to do next…"

It was quiet for a little while. Mello kept his head in his hands. _What am I going to do…?_

Suddenly, he felt a strong hand on his shoulder. He looked up. Matt was standing over him, an encouraging smile on his face. "Come on, don't be like that!"

"But I've searched for years…"

"So did I. And, guess what? I found you!"

Mello thought about that. Matt did have a point…"And if I can find you, you can find Kira!" Matt continued. "I'll even be the first person on your team!"

Mello smiled. "Team? It has to have a cooler name than that!"

"Right! First, we need a name!"

"Well, we're going to be hunting down Kira, right?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, then why don't we start a Mafia?"

"Awesome! Matt and Mello's Mafia!"

Mello laughed. "How's about just Mafia?"

"…That works too…"

Mello smiled. "Thanks, Matt…"

"Hey, what are friends for? Sides, I want to catch that Kira jerk just as much as you do!" Matt exclaimed, sitting down on Mello's bed.

"I know! God, I want to catch him so bad! I've never wanted to hurt someone since…Since…" Mello muttered.

"Billie Pandora!" Matt shouted, snapping his fingers.

"Oh yeah! God, I hated that guy!"

"Wait, he was a guy?! He acted so gay…I thought he was a girl!"

Mello laughed. "Seriously?!"

"He never went in the showers with anyone else! He wore his hair in the highest ponytail in the world! He wore NAIL POLISH, for god's sake! And did you ever hear him talk? If that isn't a gay voice, I don't know what is!"

Mello laughed. "Now that you mention it, he always DID walk around like he had a dick up his ass…"

For hours, the two talked about the memories from childhood. Eventually, they both fell asleep next to each other, out of exhaustion. Somehow, without either of them noticing, Matt had nuzzled his way up against Mello, and Mello's arms were wrapped around Matt.

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Mello, are you sure that this plan will work…?" Matt asked. Normally, he didn't question Mello. He usually went with whatever Mello was planning, but there were holes in Mello's latest plan. Not only was Mello going to try something dangerous…Matt wouldn't be able to contact him for several days…

"It might have a few problems, but it's the best plan we've come up with so far…" Mello muttered darkly.

"Why can't I help?" Matt protested.

"We need someone away from the chaos. If we have to go our last resort, then we'll need someone to carry out the Mafia's plans."

"But…I'm not worried about the plans. I'm worried about you…"

Mello looked up at Matt, surprised. "I'll be okay."

"But, don't you think it's just a LITTLE too dangerous?"

"We don't have any other choice."

"Aren't you even a LITTLE worried?" How could Mello be completely cool?! One slip up, and Mello could DIE! Sure, this plan was the best plan that they had, but if something were to slip through the holes…"I feel like we just found each other again…What if you disappear again…?"

Mello looked Matt in the eye, sympathy shining in his bright blue spheres. He put his hand on Matt's shoulder. "Matt, I promise. Everything will be fine. Kira will be ours. Just stay home, and follow orders. If you stay home, I'll come back."

"You promise you'll come back? Even if the police are after you? Even if Kira is trying to kill you? Even if-" Matt listed, but was cut off when Mello forced a hand on Matt's mouth. He snorted in amusement.

"You worry too much."

"Just…promise…" Matt pleaded, begging with his eyes, which, for once, were not covered with his goggles.

Mello started into his eyes for a while. Then, he wrapped his arms around the red-head. "Matt, I promise, I'll come home…And if I'm not back in 2 weeks, you come back to headquarters and you DRAG me home…"

Matt smiled, and returned his friend's embrace. He paused for a moment. Should he tell him…? Should he tell Mello how he truly felt? He might not see his friend again…Mello could die…

But what if the knowledge affected Mello's judgment…?

"…you…" Mello murmured, so quietly that Matt almost missed it.

"Huh?" Matt asked.

He could feel Mello tense up. "…Er…Nothing…Just, stay out of trouble…"

Matt pulled out of the hug, staring into Mello's eyes for a minute. The blue-eyed boy was blushing slightly. Matt hesitated, then nodded. "I promise…"

Mello nodded back. Then, he turned around to trudge back to headquarters. Matt stood in place for a moment. Then, he turned around. Then, he paused. He ran after Mello, shouting, "WAIT!"

Mello turned around, surprised. Matt stopped in front of him. His hands went to the back of his neck, fiddling with the clasp. He unhooked it, and pulled it out. It was a necklace, a silver chain that lead to a pendant with the Japanese symbol for, 'Luck'. "Here, take this," he stated, handing it to Mello.

Mello took it from Matt, staring at it in awe. Then, he looked back at Matt. He handed it back, placing it back in Matt's hand. "I couldn't, Matt. It's your lucky charm…"

"You probably need it more than I do," Matt muttered firmly. "Take it with you. For luck…" He put it back in Mello's hand, closing Mello's hand around it with his own. "And so you won't forget…" Matt muttered. He could feel his face heating up.

Mello started at Matt, shocked. Then, he smiled. He used his other hand to pat Matt's hands. "Okay…I'll take it…"

Matt smiled. Mello took the necklace and gently put it around his neck. Once it was on, he used one of his hands to fiddle with the pendant at the end. Then, he muttered, "Thanks, Matt…"

Matt smiled. "No problem!" he exclaimed, happy that he had remembered. It was a piece of Matt that Mello would wear everywhere; he knew that Mello wouldn't take it off until he could give it back to him. He trusted Mello with his life. He could at least trust him with a necklace.

He turned around, knowing lingering would just waste time. He had tasks to do.

Before he had taken three steps, Mello muttered, "Matt…Hold on…"

Matt turned around. Was Mello about to say that he couldn't take the necklace…?

Mello was blushing lightly. _What's up with the blush…?_ "What's up?"

Mello hesitated, looking at his shoes. Matt waited, confused. Then, Mello straightened up. He declared, "I won't forget…" though there was something in his voice that told Matt that Mello wanted to say more…

"I know you won't. If you do, I'll beat the shit out of you, and force you to not leave the house until you've beaten the entire Kingdom Hearts series."

"But there's, like, 10 games!" Mello shouted, a distressed look crossing his face.

"That's the point!"

Mello smiled. Matt smiled back, but in the back of his mind, he was praying that this wouldn't be the last time he'd see Mello smile…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the back of his mind, he knew he was dying.

He knew that his efforts had all been in vain.

He knew that he had failed. He hadn't just failed the Mafia. He hadn't just failed the Kira case.

He had failed Matt, too…

As he floated, he knew it was only a matter of time before he lost his life…

It was just a matter of time…He knew that, even if his injuries wouldn't kill him, they'd tire him…It could be minutes, hours, days…No matter how long it took, he knew he was going to die.

As Mello felt himself sinking in deeper and deeper, he thought of a song that he and Matt had listened too often, since it was on the radio a lot. The song's title was, 'Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls'. He had always wondered what it meant to not chase a waterfall. How could one chase a waterfall, when, physically, waterfalls couldn't really move?

Now, he understood. He should've been carefully, slower, and thought everything through so the plain would be flawless…He should've stuck with the milder ideas, with only one or two holes…

A waterfall was a goal that you could never obtain if you dove headfirst into it without thinking.

_Don't go chasing waterfalls…Because you'll only drown yourself…_

_Stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to…Become a stronger swimmer, and prepare yourself until you're truly ready…_

He wished he could talk to Matt one last time…To apologize…To plead for forgiveness for the broken promise…To share his last thoughts with him…

_Matt, I'm sorry…I tried…I failed you as a friend…I was supposed to give you your necklace back…_

_I don't regret the plan. It might've failed, but if we had been more careful…_

_My number one regret was that I didn't get to tell you what I really feel…_

_Matt…I'm…I…_

His last thought, as he drifted away, was, _Matt, I'm sorry…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------

It hadn't been two weeks yet. Matt was just heading to headquarters to ask about one of the tasks he had to do.

He walked down the road, completely unaware of what had so recently happened. He wondered if Mello would be mad for coming into headquarters…

_But he's GOT to have the Death Note by now…There's no way that he'd wait this long…_

Besides, if they were really busy, one of Mello's goons would talk to Matt. They'd send him into the waiting room, where half of Matt's fantasies occurred…

He shook his head. _Not now! You have a job! Mello wants you to do these things! Focus!_ He walked down the street, and turned the corner.

He jumped, shocked. He almost screamed.

The headquarters was blown to bits. The walls were crumbling, and the faint smell of smoke came from the building.

Matt stared, shocked. Mello…Had to go that far already…? He still had three days…he should've come home…

Wait…

Where was Mello?!

"MELLO!" Matt screamed. He tore off, running into the rubble. He searched everywhere, brushing away dust and dirt. He lifted up broken walls, only to find the dead bodies of the rest of the Mafia. The entire time, he screamed Mello's name, praying for some sort of response. He didn't care about the mud, or the rubble. He just wanted to find Mello…

"Mello…Mello…" Matt shouted, calling. He heard crackling. He looked up. One of the walls was crumbling down. Matt leapt back, shielding his head with his arms. A few pieces of the wall landed on his arms, but not enough to crush him. Immediately, he looked around again, just as frantic as before.

"Mello…You have to be here…You can't die…" he muttered, digging through the rubble. But, it was all useless. Nothing was downstairs but the goons Mello had hired. He raced to the stairs. They looked broken and unstable, but Matt scrambled up them, ignoring the breaking, creaking sounds the made. He raced into the room upstairs. He leapt through the doorway that had been blasted open.

There was a huge hole in the wall. This room was probably where Mello had set off the bomb. He looked around, not leaving a corner unchecked. "You can't die…You made a promise…" Matt muttered. A tear ran down his face…

He almost fell off the edge. He tottered on the edge for a few moments. His eyes widened. _Wow, that was close…_He suddenly saw what was behind the building, which he had never seen before. A large pond sat in the back, generally undisturbed, except for a large, black, floating object. Behind it, was a bunch of woods, and farther on…?

Wait…black, floating object…?

Matt looked back at the water. Even from a distance…Even though his clothes were caked in grime and rubble…Even though he couldn't see his face…Matt recognized him.

"MELLO!" he screamed. Forgetting he was on the second floor, he jumped down. He was only saved when he grabbed a tree branch, which stopped him from falling right on his feet. He then dropped the last 6 feet onto the ground, wincing slightly. But he didn't care.

"MELLO!" he screamed again. He ran to the pond. "MELLO!"

Mello's body remained motionless, eyes closed. Matt felt a cold feeling of dread creeping up on him. Could Mello be…?

Without thinking, he dove into the water. He swam over to Mello and grabbed him, dragging him back to shore, careful to keep Mello's head above the water. He gasped for breath as he finally got out of the water, dragging Mello with him. Once he had laid Mello down, still panting slightly, he took Mello's pulse. There either was none, or it was so small, that Matt couldn't feel it…But Mello's skin was too warm to be dead…wasn't it?

Matt beat on Mello's chest, hoping that it would help. "Come on, Mello…Come on…" he begged. But Mello didn't respond.

_There's only one thing left to do…_Blushing, Matt leaned in, his face over Mello's. He gasped, pausing. For the first time, he got a good look at Mello's face.

Mello's once-beautiful face was now burned on its left side, creating a dark pink scar, clashing against his pale skin. Matt ran a finger across Mello's scar, tracing the bumps. Tears welled up in his eyes. His Mello…His sweet, sweet Mello…_Mello…I told you…_

He leaned in, and placed his lips on Mello's, breathing into him, trying to ignore the earthquake in his heart. He then began pounding on his chest a few more times. He forgot how many times they had taught him…He had only taken CPR class because Wammy's House had made him. But, suddenly, he was thanking them to no end that they had taught him…

"Mello, come on! Wake up!" Mello shouted, pushing on Mello's chest. Mello was unresponsive as ever. Tears flowed down Matt's face. "Mello, please! Don't…Don't leave me!"

Matt leaned down again and breathed into Mello a second time. _Mello, no…No, don't die… Don't be dead…_

"MELLO!" he screamed, shoving at Mello's chest a third time. Then, he took Mello's pulse. Nothing. "Mello! Mello! No, no, no, Mello, don't do this to me…" Matt begged, tears running endlessly down his face. He breathed into Mello a third time. Then, he started shoving Mello's chest again. "You can't die…Because…You just...Can't! You promised you'd come back!"

Memories of the first day they met flooded back to him…Years and years ago...

_"Hello, Mail. I would like to introduce you to a new friend. He'll be bunking with you! I'm sure you'll become wonderful pals!"_

_Matt looked over besides Watari. Watari was weird, anyways. He was always dashing off to do whatever some slouchy kid wanted. He usually came back with an armload of sweets._

_Next to him, however, was a small, blonde boy, probably not even a few months older than Matt. He had bright blue eyes and a bored expression on his face._

_"Mail, I would like to introduce you to Mihael Keehl, or, as he likes to be called, Mello. Mihael, this is Mail Jeevas, or, as he likes to be called, Matt." With that, Watari walked off. "Mihael, I'll be back in about an hour to give you a tour!"_

_"Yeah, whatever," the blonde replied, obviously not interested. He picked through is pockets until he found a bar of chocolate. He glared at Matt, not in an angry manner, but in a curious manner. "So, how'd you end up here?"_

_Matt shrugged. "My parents couldn't afford to keep me, I guess. Then, when the normal orphanage noticed that I had a high IQ for my age, I was sent here. It's a nice place."_

_Mello nodded. "So, how'd you end up here?"_

_"My mom was a whore. She forgot to use a condom."_

_Matt gasped. "You just said the 'w' word!"_

_Mello rolled his eyes. "So? I've grown up my entire life hearing that word! I was raised by my mom's sister while my mom was busy making money all night! Finally her sister couldn't take it, and sent me away. They noticed my IQ was high, and threw me into this dump." Mello might've been acting all tough, but Matt could see the tears in his eyes._

_"But…How could you say such a think about your parents…" Matt asked, shocked._

_"Because they didn't love me!" Mello screamed. Matt jumped, surprised. "At least you knew that your parents loved you, and you know that they're doing this for your own good! My mother didn't want me, and my father didn't even know I existed!" He crumpled up onto the floor, crying. "No one wanted me…I was never let out of the house, except for school…No one wanted me…No one wanted to be my friend…No one…" He sobbed, tears running down his face._

_Matt stood there for a moment, shocked. The, he walked over to Mello, and put his arms around Mello. "I want to be your friend…"_

_Mello stopped crying, eyes wide. He looked up at Matt, eyes hopeful. "Really…?"_

_Matt smiled. "Really…"_

_Mello smiled back. He lay in Matt's arms, glad to finally have a friend to comfort him…_

"We were going to be friends until we both got old and died…" Matt shouted. He blew into Mello's mouth again…

_"NEAR IS SUCH A BASTARD!" Mello screamed. He stormed into the room. Matt looked up from 'Mario Kart', watching his enraged roommate. "What happened?" he asked._

_"The fricken albino beat me again! By 2 points! He always does this! And he hardly has to lift a finger!" Mello ranted, fuming. He plopped down on his bed, head in hands, teeth grinding together._

_Matt paused his game and stared at his friend. Then, he said, "Come on, Mello, there's always next time!"_

_"That's what you always say…"_

_Matt winced. Mello sat up, sighing. "I'm sorry, Matt…I just hate him so much…He has no friends, he doesn't attempt to make them and he has no life, and he STILL beats me at everything!"_

_They sat in silence for a while. Then, Matt smiled evilly. "There's one thing you CAN do…"_

_"What? Study harder? Memorize 5 text books? Drown my sorrows in chocolate?"_

_"I was going to say you could flush the bastard's robots down the toilet…Or burn them…"_

_Mello smiled evilly. "Matt, Matt, Matt, you dirty rat! I like the way you think!"_

_Matt smiled. "COME ON!" Mello exclaimed, leaping up and grabbing Matt's wrist. "If we hurry, maybe we can grab a few of his stupid toys before he gets back!_

_Matt laughed, following behind Mello. It was then and there he realized it._

_He realized something about Mello that he hadn't before…_

"Mello…You had so much to live for…You had so much you could've done…" Matt muttered, sitting back. Slowly, he was giving up. Tears stung his already-sore eyes. His face was wet from a mixture of pond water and tears.

_"Mello? Mello? Mello? Why are you staring at me?"_

_"Huh…WHAT?!? Um…No, I wasn't…"_

_"Yes, you were!"_

_"No, I wasn't!"_

_"Don't deny it! Why were you staring at me?"_

_"Um…You're goggles…"_

_Matt cocked his head to one side. "They're upside-down," Mello muttered, blushing._

_Matt pulled down his goggles, looking at them. "No, they're right-side up!" he claimed, putting them back on his forehead._

_"No, they aren't!"_

_"Yes, they are! Obviously, you haven't looked at these goggles recently!"_

_Mello stared at Matt again. "Mello, you're doing it again!"_

_Mello blushed, looking away. "Um…Whatever…"_

_Matt smiled, blushing slightly. Mello had been staring at him…_

"MELLO!" he screamed again, shoving on Mello's chest one last time. He breathed into him again. Then, he took Mello's pulse. Still nothing.

"Mello…Mello…No…I never got to tell you…" Matt cried. He felt down onto Mello, sobbing into his chest. This wasn't how it was supposed to be…He was supposed to be with Mello, years from now, telling him how he feels, and Mello would accept him. They were supposed to have a happily ever after…

But Mello was going…Either that, or he was already gone.

"Mello…Mello, please…Don't…Please, stay with me…" Matt begged between sobs. For what seemed like hours, he simply lay on top of Mello, tears still streaming down his face. _Mello…Please…_

_…? What…? Am I…Am I…?_

All of a sudden, Matt felt something. Slowly, he lifted his head, trying to calm himself down. He felt it again. His eyes widened. He took Mello's pulse. After a few moments…

He felt it! Just a small, tiny pulse. His face brightened. _MELLO!_ "Mello, wake up! Snap out of it, buddy!" he shouted, shoving onto Mello's chest again. He breathed into Mello, blushing as he thought, _If he wakes up right now, I'll kill him…_

He took Mello's pulse again. It was getting stronger. But Mello wasn't awake yet. Matt shoved on Mello's chest, muttering, "Come on, come on, come one…Come on, Mello, you can do it!" He breathed into Mello again. He took another pulse. It was even stronger. Matt, once again, pushed against Mello's chest, trying to get Mello to breathe.

All of a sudden, Mello flew up, eyes wide, taking a huge breath of air. He coughed several times, spitting up some water. Matt stared at Mello, over-joyed. "Mello…Mello…"

Mello still coughed, trying to support himself on his arms. He was shaky, but he was alive!

Mello then looked over at Matt. "Matt…I'm sorry…" he muttered, looking away.

"MELLO!" Matt shrieked, throwing his arms around him again. Mello almost leapt out of his skin in surprise. Matt clung onto Mello as though Mello was the only thing left in the universe, tears running down his face.

"You're…You're not mad…?" Mello asked.

"How could I be mad?! You almost died!"

"I thought I was dead…"

Matt wrapped his arms around Mello even tighter. "I thought that I had lost you…"

Mello tensed up, shocked. Matt winced. Had he said the wrong thing…?

He began to pull his arms away, but before he could, Mello threw his arms around Matt, holding him close. "I'm sorry…" Mello muttered. A tear ran down his face. "It was so scary…"

"Almost…dying…?"

"Yeah…I could hear everything…but I couldn't move or see…Then, I couldn't hear anything, and I thought I was a goner...You saved me…"

Mello and Matt held still for a long time, arms around each other, eyes closed.

"You know, Matt?"

"Mhm?"

"This reminds me of the day we first met…Except I was the one crying, not you…"

Matt laughed lightly. "You looked so tough back then, and then you broke down and cried…It was a very good first impression!"

Mello laughed. He rested his head against Matt's chest. "I'm glad that you found me…I'm glad that you're my friend…"

Matt smiled. A few minutes later, Mello's gentle breathing told Matt that his blonde friend was asleep. Matt stared down at his friend. Even with the scar on his face, it still tugged Matt's heart every time he looked at him…

He gently stroked Mello's hair letting his friend rest. He must be tired; who knows how long he had treaded the pond water before he finally knocked out? He looked up at the sky; hand still on Mello's hair. He sighed in relief, closing his eyes. Then, he whispered, "Thank you…Whoever's up there…Thank you for sparing Mello…"

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"TRAITORS!" Matt shouted, aiming his gun for another shot.

He could hear the panic around him. He could hear their piercing screams. But all that mattered to him was Mello's plan. He had to do this right. It could be the last thing that he could ever do for Mello…

_"Matt…I'm going to try one more time…And I need your help…"_

_"You know I'll help you, no matter what."_

_"It'll be dangerous."_

_"Like that's ever stopped us."_

_"Matt, this time…We both could die…"_

_"…Mello, I don't care. If it's to catch Kira, I'll do anything. If it does anything to help bring down Kira, I don't mind dying…"_

That wasn't the real reason. The reason was that Matt was prepared to die for Mello, no matter what…

He drove off, knowing that now; all of Takada's bodyguards would be hot on his tail. He just barely got a glimpse of Mello, driving off with Takada. His chest swelled. Maybe they'd get away with it…

_Mello…If this works out, we'll be heros…And, if I live to see this to the end, I'll tell you how I feel…_

He turned another corner. His eyes widened, and his car skidded to a stop.

Several cars blocked his way. "Gugh! Those cars were laying in the way! Just exactly HOW many bodyguards does Takada have?!"

He started to reload his gun. "Alright, time to put up another smoke screen…!!!" he muttered.

But before he could finish reloading his gun, he realized that a smoke screen would be useless. He was surrounded. There was no way to get out. They were all pointing guns at him.

_Shit…I did not see this coming…_Matt dread what was coming next. He hadn't expected that everyone would have guns…

_At least, if I can't talk my way out of this, Mello will be okay…That's all that matters…_

"Wait a minute. Wait a minute! Since when have the Japanese been allowed to carry such nice guns?" Mello asked, stepping out of his car. He just prayed he'd be able to talk his way out of being shot…

"I'm an accomplice of the kidnapping of Takada!" he claimed, hoping it would help him, not hurt him…

"Don't you have a bunch of questions to ask me? What's the point in firing---?"

All of a sudden, he heard multiple gunshots. The next millisecond, he felt an unbearable pain in his chest, legs, arms…Everywhere. It made his head spin painfully. Agony coursed through his veins.

But, before he could scream, it was gone. He tried to move. He couldn't. His limbs were stiff. He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. He could hear someone talking, but he could only make out the word, 'Moron…'

_So, this is what it's like to die…? You feel unbearable pain one moment, and then nothing…_

He could feel his conscious sinking deeper and deeper…He could feel his heart slowing down. His chest tightened. He couldn't breathe anymore…But he found no reason to…

_Funny…I always thought it would hurt a lot more when I finally died…_

_Stupid Kira…If he wasn't here…If he had never existed…_

_At least Mello got away…I wonder how long he'll live…_

_Mello…_

_I never regretted becoming your friend. Not once. I never regretted going through a single plan with you. Not once. I never regretted one moment I spent with him…_

The last image that flew through his head was a picture of his beloved blonde…His long, silky hair…His bright blue eyes…His facial scar…His lean, wiry body…

_But, I DO have one regret…_

_My only regret I've ever had about you, is that I never told you how I truly felt before I died…_

_Mello…_

_I love you…_

Matt died peacefully; glad to know that at least Mello would live…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay. Please keep it quiet in here for just a minute or so."

The plan was going perfectly. He couldn't believe that had actually been able to pull it off. He just prayed to god that Matt was okay…

He finished his business, and started driving off. _I wonder if they have anything on the news on Matt…Has he been caught by the bodyguards…?_

He switched on the TV. Immediately, he saw a car with a dead body lying by it. He recognized it the second he saw the red hair. His heart shattered. He vaguely heard, 'We are yet to know the identity of the man shot dead.' It didn't fully sink in at first. …_Matt. I didn't think they'd kill you…I'm so sorry…_

As he drove on, though, it hit him. Hard. He almost stopped the car. His heart howled in pain. Matt was gone…Matt was gone…

Matt was the last person he actually considered a friend…He wasn't just Mello's last partner…He was Mello's last friend, his last family, the last person on Earth who had still cared about him…Who had been there ever since they had met…Who had been by his side all throughout the Wammy's House years, helping him with whatever prank he wanted to pull that day…He had spent four years searching for him…He had saved him from drowning…

A silent sob escaped his lips. Tears blurred his vision. But he shook his head. He knew how much it hurt…But he'd have time to grieve later. He couldn't let Matt's death be in vain…

_Matt…I'm so sorry…I'll never forgive myself for letting you die…I owe my life to you…No, more than my life…I owe everything to you…I swear, if I come out of this, I will make sure that you're treated like a saint…Your gravestone will be a national monument…Your very name will call for respect…A special service will be held on the day you died; your death day will be a holiday. And, every day, I'll go to your grave, and mow the grass, and bring you flowers, and polish the stone, and cut any weeds, and neaten the monument in any way I can…I owe you that much…_

Mello hardly paid attention to where he was going. He was trying to be strong, but he was too grief-stricken to want to go on. Kira didn't matter anymore. Being better than Near didn't matter anymore. Nothing seemed to matter. Life without Matt seemed so…bleak…Never again would Mello see him smile, or hear him laugh, or watch him blush, or see his eyes through his goggles…

He finally parked the truck by a church, trying to get himself together.

He hardly registered the next few minutes in his mind. Still devastated, he sat down, sighing.

Suddenly, he felt his heart stop. He clutched it, panicking. He couldn't breathe. He hacked and coughed, but he felt like a rope was being tightened around his neck, tighter, tighter, tighter…

Then, when Mello felt like he couldn't take it anymore, it stopped. He tried to move. He couldn't. His limbs were stiff. He tried to open his eyes. He couldn't. He could hear someone rapidly pressing the buttons on their cell phone, but, it slowly faded away.

_Again…? So soon…? It just seemed like yesterday, Matt was saving me…But this time, Kira got me…And once Kira strikes, it's over…But now, I won't have to constantly try to be better than Near, and run from the law…_

_I told myself before…I shouldn't have gone in so deep…I should've just stuck with what I had…But I just had to go chase that waterfall…But, I have no regrets…I tried till the end…_

He could feel his conscious sinking deeper and deeper…He couldn't feel his heart anymore. It had completely stopped. He couldn't breathe anymore…But he found no reason to…

_Only a few more minutes…Then, it'll all be over…_

_I hate you, Kira…Thanks to you, so many people died…Most may have been criminals, but some were innocent people, and all had lives and families to think about…_

_And thanks to you, Matt's gone…_

_Matt…_

_I hope I meet you on the other side…I hope that you're not mad at me for letting you die…I know, we failed one last time before leaving…_

The last image that flew through his head was a picture of his beloved red-head…His short, silky hair…His bright green eyes…His flawless face…His lean, muscular body…

_I only wished that I could've told you while I was alive…I guess that is my only regret..._

_Maybe I can tell you how much I care up in Heaven, or down in Hell…_

_Maybe I won't get to tell you…But…_

_Matt…_

_I love you…_

Mello died peacefully; glad to know that he no longer had to carry the burden of life…

------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why does it have to be so soon…?" Matt asked, tears in his eyes.

"Shouldn't you be happy, Matt-san?" the stranger beside him asked. He had black, disorderly hair, and black eyes. He was taller than Matt, but not by much. He slouched over at an angle only he could achieve. His right thumb was resting right underneath his lip. "Mello-san is coming up to join us."

"I wanted him to live on, and catch Kira…I didn't want him to die…"

"I'm sorry, Matt-san…But there is nothing we can do…"

It was quiet for a little while.

"Does it hurt?" Matt asked,

"Hm?"

"To die…for him…"

"Not for long. A heart attack is actually a peaceful way to die. He'll feel pain, but only for about as long as you did."

"Will he get into Heaven? Even after he used the Death Note?"

"He's coming up here with us, Matt-san. Don't worry about that…" the stranger murmured soothingly, patting Matt on the head.

Suddenly, a bright light flashed nearby. "In fact, here he is…" the black-haired man murmured, a small smile on his face. He walked away to leave Matt with the bright light. "I'll see you around…" With that, his wings stretched, and he flew off.

Matt watched him go for a moment. Then, he turned his eyes back onto the light. It was blinding, but Matt knew that, in Heaven, light and darkness weren't very different; he could see just as good in the dark as he could in blinding sunlight. When it faded, Matt saw the crumpled-up body of his beloved. His eyes were closed, and he breathed softly, as though he were asleep. There was only two differences; now, a set of white angel wings rest on Mello's back, and a golden halo rested above his head, floating perfectly above his head.

Mello moaned, and his eyelids fluttered. Slowly, he opened his eyes. He half-sat up, holding himself up with his arm, rubbing his left eye with his other hand, and then his right eye. Then, he looked around. He and Matt were alone on pure white cloud, where all the angels went when they first died. "Huh…? Where am I?"

"You're in Heaven, Mello…"

Mello whipped around. He looked up at Matt. His eyes widened. "MATT!" He leapt onto his feet and almost tackled over his friend with a hug. Matt laughed. Then, Mello looked around. "So, we're really dead…What happens now…?" he asked. "Or do you not know?"

"Nah, I know. Someone I'm sure you'd love to see told me what happens."

"Who?"

"I'll show you later."

"So…What happens now?"

"Well, angels up in Heaven simply go to the Upper Level. We live life the way we please. Heaven is a place where everything is free, and money counts for nothing. One day, you could go cliff diving; the next day, you can perform on stage in a concert, and the day after that, you can simply lounge around all day, making a list of things you'd love to do. And, if an angel gets sick of Heaven, they can be reincarnated into another, so long as they get permission. It would mean to give up all their memories, their body, and any friends they have in Heaven, but, for those who go back, it's worth it."

"Wow…So, is it cloudy, or…?"

Matt laughed. "No, it takes on settings. The Upper Level is just like Earth, except for the fact that there are no deaths, and only good people are up here. There are laws, however, and breaking them sends you to Hell, with only a few acceptations.

Matt could see it on Mello's face; he was a little over-whelmed with the amount of information he had received. "Wow…No more responsibilities…Just hanging out…It's like a vacation…But better…" Mello muttered. Suddenly, he jerked, as though he had just remembered something. "Hey, Matt, can you read peoples thoughts as they die?"

Matt looked at Mello, confused. "No, why?"

Mello blushed, and looked away. He slowly reached behind his neck and took off a silver chain, attached to a Japanese symbol. Matt's eyes widened.

"It's my lucky charm! I forgot all about it!" Matt exclaimed. Mello placed the chain in his hand, and handed it to Matt. Matt stared down at it, exuberant. He looked up at Mello, his eyes gleaming in joy. "You remembered!"

"Of course I remembered…You know why…?" Mello asked, not looking Matt in the eye.

Matt looked at Mello, leaning in slightly. "Why?"

"Well…Matt…I…Kinda…Sorta…I really…Really…

"Matt, I love you…"

Matt stared at Mello, as he blushed. Matt felt like making sure there was no ear wax in his ear. Had he just heard right?

"I don't know if you feel the same way I do…" Mello muttered shyly.

Matt felt his heart flutter. He HAD heard right! Mello had said that! He felt his heart soar. His happiness knew no bounds. After all they had gone through…After all the hardships, deaths, doubts, worries…

"I just had to tell you that…I couldn't hold it in much-" Mello started, but was cut off when the red-head he had just proclaimed his love to pressed his lips up against his own. Before Mello could react, Matt had pulled away, smiling happily.

"Mello…You worry too much," Matt purred. Mello stared at his friend. Then, he smiled. The two embraced.

"I love you too, Mello…"

Mello stiffened, then relaxed, holding Matt even closer. They stayed together in silence, once again enjoying each other's company.

"Hey, Matt…?"

"Mhm?"

"You know that song we used to listen to on the radio? 'Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls'?"

Matt pulled Mello out of the hug, confused. "Yeah, why?"

"Well, I remember thinking one day…Actually, it was the day you rescued me…I thought that those lines, 'Don't go chasing waterfalls; stick to the rivers and the lakes that you're used to…' I thought that is meant that a waterfall was something you had to work hard for, for years at a time, to achieve. But, you should become a stronger swimmer in the lakes and river that you're used to swimming in. I used to think that you shouldn't go chasing waterfalls, because you'll only drown…And I thought all of the waterfalls in life for me…I thought I was destine to fail at reaching any of them…

"But I used to think of you as a waterfall…I guess I didn't drown this time…"

Matt stared at Mello, slightly confused. "Sorry…I just thought of it randomly; I know it makes no sense…I just felt like telling someone..."

"No, it makes sense…Somehow…"

Mello smiled. "Thanks for at least pretending to understand…"

"Hey, what are friends…I mean, boyfriends, for?"

Mello laughed. Matt smiled at him. Mello leaned over and gave Matt an Eskimo kiss.

_I guess not all waterfalls are impossible to survive…_

_I may be dead, but I'll always have Matt…And that's all I've ever need…_

**THE END**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I think it turned out pretty well!

As for the title and the waterfall thing...It's a cracked-up conspiracy theory I came up with...So, yeah...And I know that I don't mention it much, even though it is the title of the story, but I really didn't put all too much effort in putting it into the story. I kind of just wanted to write about Matt and Mello, and focus on them, not the waterfalls. The title is, 'Don't Go Chasing Waterfalls' just because it's interesting, and it's mentioned in the story a lot, so, yeah, that's why.

Haha, silly fangirls, of course Matt and Mello don't share a bed! That would feel too awkward for them to sleep! (I wanted to put an author's note there to laugh at the fangirls, but I decided not to, because I thought the story shouldn't have any author's notes...)

Well, I'm going to go back in my hole to work on 'I'll Never Be Enough'! Thanks for reading! As for whether you review it or not, I could care less.

And, no, I will not change the ending to the depressing ending! I wanted them to be happy when they died. And, it's a habit of mine; if I don't give the characters a happy ending, I get nightmares...XD

-Cat's Eye


End file.
